Stockings
by drl222
Summary: Tina's sex-filled birthday party. Lots of smut. Established Faberry and Brittana with action with all 5 girls. Please review. I'm currently working on the rest of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tina looked depressed during Glee Club. She didn't sing, and she just sat there. She claimed it was because she had a sore throat, but the truth was Mike had broken up with her the day before. It was a stupid argument over going out with him and his mother that led to this and Tina just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Mike was not there that day, so it was a little better. Tina just sat and stared during rehearsal. She mostly just stared at _them_. She could not believe that Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other now. And Brittany and Santana sat next to them. In her heart, Tina knew what everybody else in the club, well except Finn probably knew. Rachel was dating Quinn and Brittany was dating Santana. Tina thought it was hot. She had liked girls since she could remember, but she knew she could never be with any of them. They were Cheerios and she was out of their league. She fantasized about fucking them a lot though. A lot. Like everyday. Every. Single. Day. Tina's birthday was Friday, and she was probably going to spend the whole day fantasizing about them since hanging with Mike was out and Artie was going away for the four-day weekend. She loved thinking about the girls. Their soft skin, long legs, perfect breasts. Suddenly, before Tina could cream herself, she looked up. Rachel was walking toward her.

"Hey Tina," Rachel said, smiling.

"Hey," Tina replied nervously.

"So are you doing anything special this weekend for your birthday?"

"Probably just going out dinner with my parents."

_And getting off to you._

"Oh. Well, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and I are having a weekend sleepover at my house from Friday until Monday. If you want to come we can celebrate your birthday Friday. You're invited to stay the weekend."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"My house. My dads will be gone, so we have the place to ourselves."

"Sounds like fun, but won't it be awkward?"

"How so?"

"C'mon, you and Quinn and Brittany and Santana. I'll feel like a fifth wheel."

"Don't worry, we have that planned out," Rachel said with a wink.

Tina creamed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tina arrived at Rachel's house on Friday at noon like she was told. Her parents were disappointed that she would be spending her birthday at a sleepover, but Tina did not care. The four girls were hot and she would relish every moment. When she got to the house, Rachel was waiting at the door, looking somber.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Come inside. We need to have a talk, all five of us," said Rachel.

Tina went inside and on a couch sat Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. Rachel sat down on a chair, and motioned for Tina to do the same. Tina sat down, and Rachel stared at her. Suddenly, she smiled. The Cheerios giggled.

"What's up?" Tina asked.

"You're making the chair all wet," replied Rachel.

Tina looked down, embarrassed and confused. Sure, her panties were sopping wet, but the chair was dry.

"Aha!" Rachel said. "I knew you wanted us. That's a good thing, because for your birthday you get to fuck all four of us."

Tina almost came right then and there. Rachel came over and started rubbing Tina's leg.

"Do you have any fetishes Tina? Anything specific turn you on? Like girls in scrubs or businesswomen?" she asked.

Tina mumbled something incoherent.

"What'd you say Tina?" asked Santana.

Tina swallowed nervously.

"Stockings. I have a _huge _stocking fetish. I practically wear black ones all the time. They feel so good on me, and girls look so sexy in them. I love stockings. Love them."

"I wear them sometimes and I never see you interested," Rachel remarked.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"No, you wear tights. I hate tights. I hate pantyhose. I hate knee highs. I'm only turned on by long nylon thigh high stockings, though fencenets and fishnets are disgusting."

"This one time, I caught a boot in my fishnets," mumbled Brittany.

"Wow, you're picky," said Rachel. "Luckily, we'll be able to cater to your whims."

She went upstairs to her room. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana got up and they all followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tina's eyes bulged when the girls came downstairs. All of them were wearing nothing except for long, silky, seamed, fully-fashioned stockings and matching lacy garter belts. Rachel wore black stockings. Quinn wore white stockings. Santana wore red stockings. Brittany wore pink stockings. Their nipples were all erect, and their pussies looked dripping wet. Their eyes were bulging, too because, while they were changing, Tina had stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and was only wearing long, blue, silky, seamed, fully-fashioned stockings with a matching lacy garter belt. Her nipples were standing at attention. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Rachel walking over and kissing Tina passionately on the lips. Rachel's lips were soft and tasted good. She was an amazing kisser. She stuck her tongue in Tina's mouth and it was met by Tina's tongue. They fell down onto a couch and made out for a few minutes. Tina was in bliss as their tongues swirled together. Rachel gave her long passionate kisses, but Quinn was getting impatient so Rachel let her take over.

Tina loved blondes, and Quinn loved Asians, so they kissed a lot more passionately than Tina and Rachel did which pleased Tina, since she didn't really want to stop hooking up with Rachel. Quinn was also an amazing kisser, which briefly made Tina wonder what Rachel and Quinn's make out sessions were like. They were probably really hot. Tina made out with Quinn for what seemed forever, and sometimes they stopped kissing to gently kiss each others necks.

Quinn looked like an angel in her white stockings, but Tina was feeling a little bit naughty and a lot horny, so she went over to Santana who was cuddling with Brittany. Santana looked up at Tina, and in one fluid motion, she pounced on Tina and began kissing her roughly. Santana was definitely an expert at pleasing girls, and was probably the horniest girl Tina had ever seen. As they rolled around the floor making out, their stocking-covered feet rubbed together, which almost made Tina cum. Santana could tell that Tina was close to the edge, but she didn't want her to cum yet, so she pulled Tina onto a couch and made her sit on Santana's lap while they hooked up.

After Santana was through with Tina, it was Brittany's turn to be with Tina. For a stupid girl, Brittany was the best kisser out of all four of the girls, and she expertly locked her tongue with Tina's. After only a minute of making out, Brittany started licking Tina's erect nipples. Tina moaned, and Santana came over to help her girlfriend. Santana sucked Tina's nipples and lightly bit them. Tina was in heaven.

Quinn and Rachel came over, and while Brittany and Santana worked on Tina's nipples, they each started nibbling on each of Tina's earlobes. Tina thought it was a miracle that she hadn't cum yet. Four of the hottest girls in school were all over her. Brittany suddenly stopped what she was doing and got on her knees. She started licking up and down the seams of Tina's stockings. She started at Tina's heel and kept going toward Tina's inner thigh, which made Tina even wetter. Brittany started toward Tina's engorged clit.

"Stop!" Tina panted. Brittany looked disappointed. "I have an idea. I want all four of you to lie down on your stomachs on the floor. Rachel and Quinn make out. The same goes for you Brittany and Santana. I want to lick whipped cream off the seams of your stockings while you all make out."

The girls eagerly obliged as Tina went into the kitchen. When she came back with a bottle of whipped cream, both pairs of girls were passionately making out. Santana was rolling around on the floor with Brittany like she had done with Tina. In between passionate kisses, Santana moaned in Spanish, which caused Brittany to pull her back and kiss her even more passionately. Apparently it was a huge turn on. Tina admired their red and pink stocking-covered legs intertwined.

Tina decided to let them have their fun and lick Rachel first. She was busy making out with Quinn, although they were on their stomachs on the floor and giving each other quick passionate pecks on the lips in anticipation for Tina and the whipped cream.

Tina made a line of whipped cream down the back of Rachel's legs and the bottoms of her feet. She then got on her knees and slowly licked the whipped cream. Rachel moaned as Tina savored every bit of the cream. Tina went up and down Rachel's legs and when Tina started licking the soles of her feet, Rachel let out a little gasp of pleasure. It felt so good having whipped cream licked from the seams at the bottom of her feet. Rachel's pussy was soaking wet, and it was dripping onto the stockings, so Tina licked that off, too.

Tina repeated the licking on Quinn, on whose stockings the cream looked extra-delicious. With every lick, Quinn let out soft moans. Santana, on the other hand, shouted at Tina in Spanish to lick her stockings harder and faster. Brittany, moaned and giggled with every lick Tina made, and when it was over she remarked that she felt like an ice cream sundae.

After all the whipped cream had been carefully licked off all the girls' stockings, Tina got on her stomach all of the four girls returned the favor and covered the seams of Tina's long stockings with cream. Quinn and Rachel started licking one leg and foot until they reached each other and started making out with full-on lust and licking whipped cream off of each other. Their licking felt so good on Tina and her long stockings. Santana and Brittany did the same kind of licking to Tina's other leg that Rachel and Quinn did, and it elicited the same reaction from Tina. When Brittany and Santana reached each other, they put the whipped cream onto each other's perky nipples and gently licked it off. As Tina listened to Brittany and Santana's soft moans of pleasure, she became so wet that her juices started running onto the floor and staining her stockings. Since the licking had stopped, she rolled over and sat down on the floor.

"Girls, I have an idea," she said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" they answered in unison.

"Have you ever heard of foot-fucking?"


End file.
